


The First Time Matt Kissed Mello

by AlyaRayne



Series: The First Time Series [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, Rot your teeth cuteness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Matt had kissed Mello, the blonde had tasted of chocolate and sunshine. They had been sitting on a bench beside the largest tree on the Wammy’s House grounds, Mello reading a text book, and Matt playing Pac-Man. It had been sunny and warm out, but the redhead was only there because he had wanted to spend the day with the boy he couldn’t stop thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Matt Kissed Mello

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first of my Death Note: First Time Series. In this one both Mello and Matt are fourteen because honestly they were only born about three months apart. I'm using the manga timeline for this series, so Mello was born December 13th, 1989, and Matt was born February 2nd, 1990. Warning! Basically none of this is canon except for the character names. All of this is pretty much just my own MellMatt Headcanons. Also, I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes are mine. If you want to talk about this series you can hit me up on tumblr: http://alyarayne.tumblr.com//. Happy reading!!!

The first time Matt had kissed Mello, the blonde had tasted of chocolate and sunshine. They had been sitting on a bench beside the largest tree on the Wammy’s House grounds, Mello reading a text book, and Matt playing Pac-Man. It had been sunny and warm out, but the redhead was only there because he had wanted to spend the day with the boy he couldn’t stop thinking about. 

Matt had known that the other boys his age were obsessing over girls they had seen in movies and on TV. He knew that R had broken through Watari’s parental controls and found a thousand sites that had women with big boobs and an obsession with tight clothes. Matt had watched a few of the videos with R and F in their room, but they never did anything more than make him bored, even though every other boy in the room turned red and started squirming. 

Matt knew what they felt, though, because he had felt it before after some really odd dreams that he couldn’t quite remember, and one time after Mello had come out of their bathroom naked because he had had to use his towel to mop up spilled water. The blonde hadn’t even bothered to cover up with anything, and the sight of his friend’s naked body had done things to Matt’s brain that it didn’t used to do when they were younger and this would happen. 

Since then he hadn’t been able to get the blonde out of his head. He would crave Mello’s attention, and even videogames wouldn’t help his boredom if Mello was busy. It was annoying, and slightly humiliating, because he knew that Mello never thought about him like that. The redhead was just questioning if he should talk to L (because surely someone as smart as L would know what was going on) when Mello looked up from his book. 

“Do you have to play that fucking game every five minutes? I’m trying to concentrate and that beeping is driving me crazy.” the blonde was frowning, his blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. Matt fought the grin that wanted to plaster itself to his face. Mello had loved using the word ‘fuck’ ever since he had learned it when he was ten. That had been almost four years ago now. 

Unable to resist the opportunity, Matt muttered “Short trip.” It was just a good thing Mello’s hands were full, because Matt knew he would be in a world of hurt otherwise. He glanced at Mello, who was giving him a death glare, and smiled sweetly. “It’s Pac-Man, Mels. It’s supposed to beep.” The blonde flipped his hair haughtily, his gaze back on his book. 

“If I fail this test, I’ll never be able to look that freak in the face again. I have to beat him, Mattie.” The redhead knew this all too well. He knew what the psycho look in Mello’s eye meant. It was just a shame that the blonde couldn’t see how perfect he was, even if he was second in line to be L. 

“Chill out, dude. It’s just a stupid test. So what if Near is first? It’s probably just because he gets Roger to tell him the answers.” The blonde’s lips twitched. “Besides, if you were first, that would mean I was under Near. At least with you being second we can be under him together. Safety in numbers, right?” This brought an actual (albeit reluctant) smile from Mello. 

The actual truth was that Matt liked Near, he just played along with Mello to make him feel better. Not that Near’s dead eyes and strange co-dependency issues didn’t freak Matt out, too, they did. Matt was just used to friends with odd problems. Like the fact that what Mello felt for Near was purely a product of the blonde’s own inferiority complex. In fact, Matt was slightly paranoid that if he ever got to be better than the blonde, Mello would begin to hate him as much as he hated Near. This was one of the many reasons he didn’t actually apply himself to his studies. That and working was boring. 

Matt was brought out of his thoughts by the snap of his friend’s chocolate bar being mutilated. His eyes flicked back to Mello, his brain to full of the blonde to really pay attention to his game. Mello was buried in his psychology book again, and all the redhead could think of was getting that focus back on him.

“Mello?” said boy grunted in acknowledgement , his eyes still on his book. Matt tried again, “Mels?” 

“What Mattie?” his eyes never moved away from the page he was on. 

“Can you look at me or do I have to talk to the leather binding?” With a sigh, Mello finally looked at him, obviously annoyed at the interruption. 

“What?” But Matt was barely paying attention to the words the blonde spoke. The sunlight was filtering through the trees above them, setting Mello’s golden hair on fire in a perfect halo around his head. His eyes shown with a light that Matt had always found fascinating, his skin (finally freckle free since the onset of puberty) was pale, nearly glowing. The black clothing he wore made him look like some kind of fallen angel on the verge of war. 

The redhead stared at the vision, committing it to memory for those sleepless nights that he spent looking at the ceiling with nothing to do. Apparently Matt’s gawking bothered Mello, because the next second he was flipping his curtain of gold hair to cover his face, his gaze back on his book. 

Matt had always envied Mello his hair, his own bright red locks driving him crazy with the way they went every which direction unless he flattened them continuously. Mello’s on the other hand always hung perfectly, shining in the light. Occasionally, Matt would have the horrible urge to run his fingers through it, just to see if it was as soft as it looked.  
Mello, obviously feeling Matt’s gaze still on him, turned back to look at his friend, his eyes narrowing in irritation. He raised his eyebrow, his full pink lips set into a frown that only made the angel of death thing that much more plausible. Matt couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face. 

“Matt!” the redhead jumped slightly, his brain kick-starting into overdrive at the sound of his friend’s voice. “What do you want?” Suddenly, before he could really think about what he was about what he was doing, his body was leaning forward towards Mello. The blonde’s expression slipped out of irritation and into shock as the redhead inched forward. And then, without warning, their lips were touching. Mello stiffened, but Matt was happy, the faintest taste of chocolate and sunshine bursting on his tongue, even though their lips were pressed tightly shut. 

The kiss continued for five seconds exactly. That was how long it took Mello to unfreeze and pull away. There was a slight blush on his cheeks and he refused to look at his friend.  


“What the fuck was that?” Matt (still high on the rush of feeling Mello’s lips against his, and finally figuring out what all the swirling thoughts in his head meant) could only shrug. The smile was now firmly planted on his lips. It didn’t even go away when Mello shoved him off the bench and stalked away. 

Fin


End file.
